Cinderfella
by HappyEndings831
Summary: After an unforgettable night, Prince Blaine searches the kingdom for the man of his dreams, who left his silver shoe in the prince's ballroom, when he made a hurried exit at midnight. Cinderella!AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine or Cinderella or any of the Glee characters.**

**A/N: I wrote this on Tumblr. That's the only reason it's here. I don't have Word right now, so I can't work on the Break Up. I appoligze to anyone who may be reading that. I'll update it when I can. To check out the drabbles I write (prolifically), you can check out my blog: hero-in-disguise. It's on Tumblr. Please, read and review. I would like know what you all think of my writing. Thanks!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a nobleman, who married an evil and cruel woman, after the death of his first wife. The woman had two sons, who were just like her, unlike her husband's son, who was kind and sweet.

Soon after the wedding and the departure of her husband, for work as a wheeler for carriages, she put her new stepson to work, making him do chores and tasks that only servants should be doing.

The woman gave her sons lavish suites to sleep in, with only the finest beds and clothing, and she gave her stepson a room in the basement, with the mice that lived there. He only had a straw bed to sleep on and three articles of clothing to own, along with a pair of ratty leather shoes.

The boy did not tell his father about any of the things his stepmother was making him do because his father worked so hard and loved his new wife dearly. He loved his son too and treated him with the utmost respect and love. Whenever he was home, the boy's stepmother would let him sleep in a spare room and give him clean clothes to wear. His father was none the wiser.

When his father wasn't home, which was quite often, seeing as he had to travel for business, the boy would cook and clean from dawn to dusk. Then, he would go down to the basement, where he would cook himself a sparse meal. After all, his stepmother gave him very few ingredients for the week. It had made him slender, not being able to eat as much as his stepbrothers, who were fed as much as they wanted, and were plump as pumpkins.

The boy, whose name was Kurt, would sit in the corner during his ten minute break, during the days. He would sit near the fire place, with the ashes and dust, and his older stepbrother, David, would laugh at him in passing, calling him Cinderwench. His stepbrother often called him names, which were meant for women, because Kurt had such a high voice and delicate facial features. His younger stepbrother, who was just slightly kinder than his brother, Azimio, would call him Cinderfella, thinking he was clever. They called him these names because of his haggard appearance, though he was obviously more attractive than either of his stepbrothers, who dressed as grandly.

Kurt would just take it in stride, continuing on to do his work, until it was time to retire to the basement, where he was able to have some peace.

* * *

It was one morning that Kurt woke up to the sound of his stepbrothers fighting upstairs. They usually fought over the same thing: which one of them was adopted. Their mother, Sue, had said she had bore both of them - longer than she would have liked, seeing as they turned into the little shits that they were - but David had white skin and Azimio black.

At first, it had baffled Kurt. He'd sought his father's gaze, and the man had just shrugged. The boys acted as any true siblings would, so Kurt grew to look passed their different skin colors.

Their mother would always yell at them to "shut the hell up" because they were ruining the peacefulness of the day. Surely, Kurt thought, she would be planning evil things to do to Kurt because he knew she loved that. His stepmother was villain in its most obvious form. She would spend her days sitting in the parlor, his chin rested on her hand, as she plotted ways to get her sons to steal bread from the baker down the street or push her main rival, Lady Beiste, a kind woman, into the local pond, which was invested with all sorts of unpleasant creatures.

Kurt could hear his stepbrothers and stepmother upstairs, walking back and forth across the creaking floorboards. It sounded like stampeding elephants, and he couldn't get back to sleep.

Sighing, Kurt sat up on his bed, stretching out his aching limbs, before he stood up and walked over to his wash bucket. He stripped quickly and then sat down, picking up the sponge inside and started cleaning himself.

The door to the basement gave a loud knock, then, as a fist pounded onto it, startling Kurt, who called out, "Who is it?"

Azimio's voice replied a moment later, gruffly and angrily, saying, "My mother wants you upstairs! She needs to speak with you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, saying, "I'll be right there."

There was a grunt, and then Kurt heard footsteps, walking away from the door. He quickly finished washing himself, and then he went to get a semi-clean shirt from the makeshift desk at the far wall. He pulled on his regular breeches and his worn leather shoes.

His living space was small, seeing as the basement was used for mostly storage. Kurt had a third of the room for his stuff, probably about the size of a janitor's closet. It had his straw bed, the desk, and his wash bin, along with his chamber pot. It was filthy and dirty, but, at least, it was a place to live.

Often, when Kurt would be unable to sleep, too much aware of the cockroaches around him or the spiderwebs, or even the mice, Puck and Finn, as he'd named them, he would think about his life before Sue and David and Azimio, when it was just himself, his father, and his mother.

They were happy, living peacefully. Kurt's mother, Elizabeth, was beautiful and kind, and everything that Sue was not. Burt, his father, was happier with her, always smiling, and he barely had to work because Elizabeth did too. He would imagine how his life would've turned out, had his mother not died, after having a bad case of pneumonia.

He would imagine how he would go into town for lessons on sewing and styling. His plan was to make clothing, but that dream had been ripped away from him when his mother died. Kurt didn't think he would ever get to pursue that dream, but it was nice to dream about.

Kurt scurried up the stairs, leading to the cellar doors. He pushed them open, with as much force as possible - because the doors often stuck - and the climbed the stairs into the backyard. He slammed the doors behind him and the walked around the house, going into the side door, before walking toward the parlor.

The doors were closed when he got there, so he knocked softly, three times. Sue's monotone voice called for him to come in, and he hurried in, closing the door softly behind him. He bowed, as Sue had told him to always do, and then looked at the floor, not meeting Sue's eyes, as was required.

"You will be making alterations to the outfits my sons and I will be wearing to the Prince's ball tomorrow evening. He's trying to find a suitor, and my boys need to look nice for the girls who don't get chosen by Prince Blaine," the woman's hard voice stated.

Kurt's brow furrowed, "But that's...that's not enough time."

"Don't backsass me!" Sue yelled, from her seat in a chair across the room. "You will do as you're told."

The boy just sighed, inaudibly, his shoulders sagging.

"As you wish, Madam," he bowed and went to leave the room, but his stepmother's voice stopped him.

"I didn't say you could leave yet," she said, and he froze. "You may also come to the ball. I trust that you will dress appropriately."

Kurt turned to look at his stepmother, an awed grin on his face.

"Really?" he breathed, and she nodded once. "I-I...thank you."

"You're welcome," Sue replied, sounding bored. "You may only attend the ball, however, if you finish the garments of my son and I."

Kurt just nodded quickly. He stood there for a few moments.

"Why are you still here?" Sue asked after a moment.

She sounded annoyed.

"I...you didn't say..." Kurt stammered.

"Excuse me?" Sue said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I...um...I'm sorry. Good day," he bowed and then left the room quickly.

Kurt stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment, just staring at the wall across from him. A portrait of his mother used to hang in that very spot, but Sue had replaced it with one of herself, having ripped Elizabeth's painting down and thrown it directly in the garbage, after stabbing a knife through it and ruining it completely. Kurt had cried for days, after that.

He gulped, staring at the angry looking picture of Sue, who was pointing and yelling at the painter. It was scary, to say the least.

Kurt then walked down the hall to his stepbrothers' room. He knocked twice, and the door swung open, revealing David, who snarled at him.

"What do _you_ want, lady?" he snapped.

"Your mother has asked me to tailor your suits for tomorrow's festivities," he stated calmly.

The other boy just stared at him, grimacing.

"Well, as long as you don't touch my ass," he said, eyeing Kurt suspiciously.

He walked into the room, then, Kurt following closely behind. Azimio was on his half of the room, laying on the bed. When Kurt came in, he eyed him curiously.

"I'll be tailor you attire as well," Kurt said.

* * *

Later that night, when Kurt was in the basement, he plopped onto his bed feeling sore and offended. David had been a pain in the ass, continuing to move away from Kurt's hands, as he tried to pin spots here and there, complaining that Kurt was trying to cop a feel.

Kurt had to bite his tongue at the things that ran through his mind.

I wouldn't want to touch you in a million years, he thought to himself.

Azimio was no better, though, admittedly quieter and less squeamish.

Kurt had only a few things to do for their outfits, and he didn't have to work on Sue's dress. She'd said that it wasn't necessary.

He smiled to himself, realizing that he would get to go the ball. An actual ball.

Hosted by Prince Blaine.

Kurt let out an excited giggle, kicking his feet in the air.

Secretly, he'd had a bit of a crush on Prince Blaine, since he was young. He had seen the young prince in town one day, and he'd been in love ever since. The little flame of home in him turned into an inferno, as he thought to himself.

What if Prince Blaine chose him as a suitor?

No one knew of the prince's preferences, so everyone who had been invited would see what would happen. It was rumored that he liked men, but they were just that. Rumors.

Still, Kurt couldn't help but feel giddy.

Kurt smiled to himself, as he closed his eyes, and then his eyes popped open.

What was he going to wear?

* * *

The next morning, Kurt's outfit looked as decent as it was going to look. He'd used the fabric that Sue had allowed him to buy to make a fitting suit, jacket, pant, and shirt combo. It would look very nice, especially with the shoes that he was planning to borrow from his father's chest in his room. Sue had said he could. The suit only needed a few more adjustments, and then he could wear it.

He was almost done the alterations to Azimio's suit, when Sue entered the room.

Her shrewd voice startled him into stabbing himself in the thumb with his needle. He brought his hand to his mouth, sucking the blood off of his thumb, as he turned to Sue, who looked angry.

"You aren't _done_ yet?" she screeched.

Kurt's eyes were wide, as he replied, "I just have one more stitch."

"And what about my dress?" Sue asked, and Kurt looked down at what she was wearing, trying not to grimace.

It was lime green, with a fitted bodice that moved down to a hoop skirt. There were two, white, vertical lines going down her dress on either side, and the fabric of the dress was shiny. The dress was, truly, an eye sore.

"You said that it didn't need fixing..." Kurt replied slowly.

"Don't tell me what I did or did not say," Sue snapped, walking further into the room, as she gestured to a spot on her dress. "Look at this! Does this look like it is fine?"

Kurt just stared at the spot in confusion. It didn't look like there was something wrong with it.

"I'll...um...what would you like me to do to it?" Kurt asked after a moment, cocking his head to the side.

"Fix it!" she screeched.

Kurt just nodded quickly, standing up from the floor.

"I'll do it now."

* * *

After hours of altering the woman's dress, Kurt had ended up having to put it back the way it originally was because Sue "decided it looks better the way it was."

All of the outfits were done, so Kurt made his way to the basement, to get his own suit. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he found Azimio and David there, with the suit.

They each had an arm in hand and were pulling opposite ways. The shoulders separated from the jacket, and the boys dropped them on the ground, along with the other ruined parts of the outfit. His fathers shoes were caked in dirt as well, and, when Kurt looked up, his jaw slackened, the boys noticed his presence.

"Oops," David shrugged, smiling evilly.

Azimio just cackled at the tears that started trickling down Kurt's face.

The sound of footsteps sounded overhead, and then Sue's voice came from the door to the basement.

"Come on, boys! It's time to go to the ball!" she announced.

Azimio and David smiled at each other, brushing passed Kurt.

"Maybe, Prince Rachel will be there," Azimio said excitedly. "And we can hit on the girls who don't get chosen by Prince Blaine."

David laughed, high fiving his brother, as he yelled, "Rebound!"

Kurt just watched them go, standing silently in the middle of his room. He, then, scurried over to the tattered clothing on the floor and examined them.

How could they do this?

A throat cleared, then, and Kurt looked up to see his stepmother standing there, trying to hide a smile.

She'd planned this.

"It looks like you can't come to the ball with us," she pouted. "That's okay. The house could use a little cleaning. We'll be back by midnight, and you had better be here."

Kurt saw the warning in her eyes and nodded, looking back at the remnants of his outfit. Sue just stood there for a moment, and then she left Kurt alone, slamming the basement door behind her.

* * *

Kurt was hanging up the clothes that he had just washed on the clothes line, when he heard footsteps. His head cocked to the side, curious, as he walked around to the side of the house.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. A short, plump, woman was standing there in a hooded cape. She wore a dress that flattered her figure in every way, and she seemed to sparkle.

Kurt smiled at the woman, who had noticed him. She smiled in return.

"May I help you?" he called out politely.

The woman just nodded, beckoning with a crooked finger, for Kurt to come closer. He did, and she smiled serenely at him.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Your fairy godmother," the woman replied. "But you can call me Carole."

"Fairy-what?" Kurt's brow furrowed.

"We don't have time for questions," Carole shook her head. "Let's just get you ready."

A wand appeared in the woman's hand, and she flicked her wrist.

Kurt felt himself being lifted off of the ground, and he let out a breathless gasp, as he was turned in circles, by the sparkles glittering around him.

He was placed back on the ground a few minutes later, and he looked down at himself, grimacing.

"Is there something wrong?" Carole asked curiously.

"Um...it's just," Kurt looked down at the outfit. "It's really boring, Carole."

Carole chuckled and nodded. "It does. Doesn't it? What would you prefer? You can have anything you'd like."

"Anything?" Carole nodded. "Um...a pale blue suit, with a white colored shirt, and an aqua tie. Hm...and silver shoes, please."

Carole nodded and flicked her wrist again. This time, when Kurt came back down, he was pleased with what he saw.

"I like it," Carole stated softly.

"Me too," Kurt agreed.

Then, he looked up and watched as Carole flicked her wrist at a pumpkin at the back of the yard, then, at Puck and Finn, who had followed Kurt out of the basement.

The pumpkin turned into a huge carriage, and Puck and Finn turned into two stallions. Kurt gulped, awed.

"What about coachmen?" he questioned softly, and Carole shook her head.

"Not necessary," she said. "They'll know exactly where to go."

Kurt smiled at the grinning woman, gratefully.

"How ever can I repay you?"

"Just have fun," Carole chuckled softly and then sobered up. "Just be home by midnight. That is when the spell wears off."

Kurt nodded silently for a moment, and then he threw himself at the tiny woman.

"Thank you," he said, and she hugged him tighter.

* * *

The carriage pulled up to castle. There was no one outside, so Kurt didn't feel the need to hide. He hurried out of the carriage and walked over to Finn and Puck, who neyed at him.

"Thanks, guys," he grinned, running his hands through each of their manes, before stepping away.

They galloped off, disappearing down the street. Kurt smiled after them, and then turned to the stairs, leading up to the castle. He took a deep breath and ascended the stairs, nodding kindly at the guards, as they let him in.

He entered the large ballroom, and it was as if a spot light was shone on him. Dancers stopped dancing, musicians stopped playing their instruments, and the royal court all looked at him from their thrones. Kurt blushed and descended the stairs, his attention focused on not tripping.

After a few minutes of silence, the music started up again, and people started dancing, though, there were still many eyes on him. It was only but a few minutes after that, that the crowd parted. Kurt looked around in confusion, and then his breath caught in his throat.

Prince Blaine stood in front of him, hand hovering in front of him, with a kind smile on his face. He was as handsome as ever, in his best clothing. His hair was curly, on top of his head, and his hazel eyes were sparkling.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely, and Kurt nodded mutely, taking the prince's hand and stepping closer to him.

They started waltzing around the ballroom, then, not noticing that the guests in attendance had all moved to the edges of the ballroom, watching them dance, entranced.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before," the prince murmured, meeting Kurt's mesmerizing blue eyes.

Kurt smiled, "I don't think you have either."

"You're very handsome," Prince Blaine commented, blushing a moment later. "I-I...I mean...I didn't..."

"It's okay," Kurt assured him.

They danced in silence for a moment.

"My sister thinks you're quite handsome too," the prince murmured, and Kurt giggled.

They had, somehow, moved into another room, making them the only occupants of said room.

"Please, thank her, for me," Kurt replied, grinning.

"Tell me about yourself," Blaine said after another silence.

And Kurt did, going on about how he wanted to work with clothing and be happy. He told him about his stepmother, though he didn't tell him he was practically a servant. Kurt told him about his mother, smiling fondly at the empathy the boy showed him. They talked about Prince Blaine too and how he wanted to be a musician, but the future of his people was higher up on his priorities. How he just wanted to be happy, no matter who he shared his life with.

They even talked about earlier in the night, before Kurt had arrived.

"I was just sitting in my chair, and there was this long line of women," Blaine was saying. "They were pretty - sure - but I was, sadly, attracted to none of them. A few men tried their hand at speaking to me, but all they wanted to talk about was aristocracy and marriage."

Kurt just nodded in understanding.

"You're different," the prince added. "You're special."

Kurt blinked a few times, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. He hadn't heard such a nice thing in such a long time.

The clock rang, then, and Kurt stiffened in Blaine's arms, as he looked at the clock outside.

It was midnight.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath and released the prince.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at Kurt in confusion.

"I have to go," Kurt stated, looking conflicted, but he felt himself changing, and he needed to go. "I'm sorry."

And then he took off at a sprint, running into the ballroom, where he had to shove passed hoards of people. He scurried up the steps, ignoring the prince calling after him. Kurt hurried up the stairs, and then out of the castle. He jumped into the awaiting carriage, and then he was off. The prince came outside a moment later and watched, heart broken, as the man of his dreams got away down the street.

He hung his head, walking back inside. Everyone in the ballroom watched him curiously, as he descended the stairs. His eyes landed on something silver on one of the steps, and he picked it up.

_A silver shoe_.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning, feeling as if he had dreamed up last night.

Coming home from the ball, where he danced with Prince Blaine. His carriage had turned into a pumpkin the second he'd gotten out of it, and his steeds had turned into mice once more.

His stepmother and stepbrothers had come home a few minutes later, talking excitedly about the ball, which Kurt had "missed." He was putting up the last of the clothing that he'd neglected earlier, so they were none the wiser.

Kurt left his room a few minutes later and walked into the house, where he started working on the dishes.

His stepbrothers were pigs.

Speaking of his stepbrothers, they walked into the room a few minutes later, with his stepmother behind them.

"But, mother, he's a guy," David whined.

"Yes, but he's royalty," she responded.

"You just want us to try on shoes?" Azimio then asked.

Kurt's back went rigid, as he listened to them speaking.

"Yes," Sue said. "That porcelain, baby face, he-she, that came to the ball last night had similar sized feet to you two. The prince has put out a search for that twit, and we're inviting him over, so you two can try on the shoe."

Kurt gulped.

"He'll be here in a week," she stated. "Who would've thought the whole kingdom would want to try on a shoe?"

"But, mother, isn't that what you're doing?" Azimio asked.

Kurt heard Sue slap the boy on the back of the head.

"Shut up."

* * *

A week later, Kurt heard the sounds of hooves on the cobblestones out front.

He's here, Kurt thought to himself sadly, as he continued to sweep the back, brick, patio. He heard a knock on the door.

Inside, David rushed to the door, opening it to see a man only a bit taller than him. He was slender and dressed in breeches, tights, and a velvety shirt, along with a hat. David stared at the man in awe for a moment.

"Prince Blaine has come," the man stated, eyeing David up and down with a small smile on his face.

"Who...um...who are you?" David choked out.

"Sebastian, Prince Blaine's main servant," the man replied, and David gulped, gesturing for him to come in.

Kurt watched from the window outside, as a tall man placed the left shoe on Dave's foot.

It didn't fit.

Then, he placed it on Azimio's.

It didn't fit.

He let out a sigh and turned back to his sweeping. Kurt was startled, when he noticed that someone was standing behind him.

"Oh...um...I...uh...hello," Kurt squeaked, looking down at the ground.

The prince just chuckled, "It's all right. I was just looking around. It was getting boring in the carriage."

* * *

"Why didn't you go inside then?" the boy asked in a soft, clear, voice.

Blaine swallowed thickly. The voice was so familiar.

"Most of the stops we make are just people who want to be royals," Blaine replied, waiting for the servant boy to look up at him, but he continued to look down at the red bricks they were standing on.

The boy chuckled softly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

They were both quiet for a moment, and, when Blaine placed a hand under the boy's chin, the boy stiffened.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Blaine pulled his hand away instantly. "It's just...you won't look at me."

Blaine heard the boy gulp, and then he looked up. Their eyes met, and Blaine's heart stopped.

"Sebastian!" he hollered, and the servant, who was just leaving the house, heard him.

He rushed around the house, seeing the prince watching a servant in awe.

"Yes, sir?"

"Put the shoe on him," Blaine commanded, and Sebastian hurried over, shoe in hand.

He directed Kurt to a tree stump, where the boy kicked off a ratty, leather shoe.

Now, the backyard was full, with Sebastian, and Blaine, and the residents of the house, who Blaine hadn't bothered to learn the names of, and the servant boy.

Blaine snatched the shoe from Sebastian and knelt at the boy's feet, taking the shoeless one, gingerly in his hand. His eyes met the boy's as he slipped the shoe on.

It fit perfectly.

"You're him," Blaine gasped, and Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

* * *

A few days later, Kurt was moved out of his home and into the castle. The kingdom was preparing to wed the two men, and neither could be happier.

Kurt was away from his wretched stepmother and stepbrothers, who had tried sucking up to him as he left with the prince. Kurt's father, Burt, had come home, finally, and he was moved into the castle as well. His son had finally told him what Sue had done to him, and he had left her. He took all of his things from the house and left her there with David and Azimio. They'd have to pay their own way from now on.

He had gotten to meet the king, Blaine's father, who was a very nice man, and his kind mother. Kurt had also met Rachel, who had quickly become his best friend. He'd also met the girl she was planning to runaway with, Quinn, who worked in the stables. Kurt had quickly made friends around the castle, and he couldn't be happier with Blaine, who seemed to be his soul mate.

Kurt was able to help create his and Blaine's wedding attire, along with the staff of the castle, who were run by a nice woman named Tina. He learned, with Blaine, how to dance, from a man named Michael. And, Kurt had a nice little area for Finn and Puck to play around the castle.

He'd barely spoken to David or Azimio, but he'd heard from Sebastian, Blaine's main servant, that the two were in love, despite what Sue wanted.

It seemed like everything was falling into place for Kurt. Finally.

He was happy. He was living his dreams. He was with the man of his dreams.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, as he woke up at the morning, wrapped in the man's arms.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the prince's temple.

Blaine's eyes opened, and he smiled tiredly at Kurt.

"I love you too," he murmured and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

The morning was peaceful. Birds sang softly outside of their window. Blaine's even breath warmed the skin of Kurt's neck, and all was well.

Kurt was happy. He smiled to himself, as he snuggled in closer to his prince.

They lived happily ever after.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Leave a review? Thanks! :D**


End file.
